The New Mistress
by Angel42
Summary: She passed Yue's test and Clow's I don't think she deserves anymore".... "If she's strong then maybe...maybe she'll live through this but the cards have spoken. One will die."
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

**Troublesome Day**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked awkwardly in front while Tomoyo trailed on behind enjoying the scene the two were making without even knowing it. It sure didn't take a genius to figure those two were meant to be together and she was happy by simply knowing that they are. Her best friend is happy and that was enough for her.

"Ano. Is it really okay for your family that you decided to finish your schooling in Japan?" Sakura asked cheerful as always.

Li nodded with a warm smile, he was no longer stiff like he was then and Sakura made sure of that. No longer the boy who only wanted to finish his duty and go back to his hometown, no longer the boy who didn't care for anyone or anything and on top of that he was no longer a boy. It was amazing how a year in Tomoeda changed him, changed his life and made it complete.

"Mother said it was better for me to stay here since it could be part of my training and besides..." _I promised myself to always be here for you no matter what, didn't I?_

"And.?"

"Never mind." he replied turning a bit red, maybe a part of him is still is a child.

It's been a month since he got back from Hong Kong after talking his mother into making him stay in Japan. She acknowledged his decision as though she had known he would ask and had him packing a week after in spite of his sisters' pleadings to take them with him, which his mother luckily shove- off. He wouldn't know what to do with them if they did come along.

"But it was too bad that Meiling didn't come along." Tomoyo added.

"Um. She said in her last letter that her mother wanted her to stay in Hong Kong and that she'll just visit us here when their summer vacation comes. Right, Syaoran?" Sakura explained. It has been two days after the Nadeshiko Festival play when they last saw Meiling. She and Syaoran had to leave as soon as possible since Syaoran had already decided then to study in Japan and there wouldn't be much time to arrange their school transfer documents.

"Yeah. She wanted to go but Auntie won't let her this time as punishment for stowing away the last time."

They halted on the intersection where they were to part with Tomoyo. She waved at them and whispered gambare to Sakura. Which as usual resulted to a long HOEE and faint blushes. While Syaoran just smiled at them. it was because of her that they were happy now, she and many others that he didn't even want to think what he would become without them. He would probably be back in Hong Kong getting married to Mei Ling, not that he wasn't grateful to her but now thinking of a life without Sakura was probably the saddest thought he could have.

"Syaoran, you're brooding all of the sudden, is something wrong?"

"I'm ok, just thinking that's all. Say, would you mind if we drop by the park for a while?" He asked the feeling of warmth coming back to him again; being with her is like always having the sun smiling at you, like sadness never existed that her love meant the world to him... SHE meant the world to him.

"Sure," She replied flashing him one her precious smiles.

They sat side by side on the swing where they usually had their chats, where she had once told him about her heartbreaks on Yukito, where he had comforted her and almost made the biggest mistake of his life by deciding not to let her know of his true feelings.

"Listen, Mother told me to warn you. She said someone's coming." Li told her just after they got seated. He didn't want to tell her anything until he was certain but figured to warn her nonetheless.

"Someone?"

"She said it'd be tougher this time." He continued lowering his gaze, her mother was never wrong about these things and it was probably one of the reasons she willed him to go.

"But who? Do you think we should ask Eriol about this? He knew about the Void maybe he could help with this one. Ne? Syaoran?"

"I guess... but we're still not sure. We might just be bothering them"

"I see..." She replied but inside she was afraid, afraid that this time Li's mother could be warning them of a greater danger than the last time.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be all right besides. I'll always be with you. I promised didn't I?" he said so embarrassed to be comforting her with words he didn't use to have that he turned his face away from her. Sakura smiled her loving smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Arigatou, Syaoran" Syaoran's heart almost stopped but it was these kind of moments that made him want to stay with her forever. He closed his eyes and was about to kiss Sakura's hair when a soccer ball came crashing from behind so fast that he didn't have time to retaliate and it knocked him dead flat on the ground.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she knelt down to looking at him whose brown eyes turned to spinning spirals.

"Oi! To-ya! That wasn't very nice" she heard a voice coming in from the direction the ball came from.

"Hoe?!! Oniichan! Yukito-san!" she exclaimed after recognizing her brother's annoyed face as he walked furiously at them while Yukito just trailed after wearing his usual smiley-face.

"Konichiwa! Sakura-chan, Li-kun" Yukito warmly greeted but Touya just grunted and glared at Syaoran who was abruptly rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"Mou!!! This is your soccer ball isn't it, Oniichan!"

"Yeah .so what?" Touya shot back at her. "He's suppose to be good isn't he? he should've dodged it"

"WHY YOU!" Syaoran glared back at him and the glaring contest began.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Why don't we just buy you something to drink to say we're sorry"

"It's nothing really." Syaoran broke off the glaring contest. "We were just going home anyway.

"C'mon Yuki we're heading home too." Touya said throwing Li another killing glare.

"But you said you had to return that book your father asked you to. We might as well let them go ahead. Ne? Sakura-chan."

"h-hai." Sakura helplessly answered since she knew what Yukito was up to.

"ja-ne Sakura, Li-kun" Yukito said bidding them farewell as he dragged Touya away. 

-------

"Yuki! You know I can't let her be alone with that gaki!" Touya shot furiously after they were out of the other two's hearing range, but Yukito just giggled it away.

"That's not something to call your brother-in-law" he teased.

"Yuki!!" he started to stretch the other boy's cheeks but Yukito merely laughed his good-natured laugh. ---------------

"C'mon I'll walk you home." Syaoran said holding on to Sakura's hands.

"Um." She replied her usual yes.

"Is something wrong Syaoran?" She asked seeing Syaoran's eyes narrow so suddenly.

"Someone's watching us."

A deep blue aura surrounded them, it wasn't apparent but through their eyes they see it. It made birds fly away from their nests as it spread-out, a harsh wind started to blow and a sudden chill spun around them in a form of a wild wind-sprite.

"Who's there?!" Li shouted then a boy with red-hair in a black trench coat appeared. His choker gleamed with a blue light and his eyes fixed on the girl. Li stood in front of Sakura defensively.

"Konichiwa." He greeted them; his face smooth like ivory if his hair was the same color as his gray eyes Sakura could've sworn he was lifeless and yet she smiled back and returned the greeting though Li didn't put off his guard.

"Who are you?" He asked, struggling to keep himself calm though his keen senses were making it hard, the other man's mere aura was gushing out to him like freezing water.

"I am called Lance and I am here for your life current Mistress of the Cards." He said bestowing Sakura his lifeless gaze, it frightened her and yet she couldn't help but feel a slight pity toward that boy who had such lonely eyes. For a moment they could've sworn his face saddened but he disappeared almost as fast as he came.

Sakura's eyes widened, the wind-sprite who was just lingering by before started make swift circles around them almost diminishing the air within its domain.

"I can't breathe… Syaoran!"

"I know, don't talk, breathe slowly then release your wand. I'll try to lock the sprite"

Li got hold of his ofudas and released his sword, it was lucky that he brought it when he did. He tried to focus on the sprite but it went by so fast even for his sharp eyes that all he could see was blurs of green. Sakura had release her wand and was holding on to it tightly as she kept close to Syaoran. 

"It's no use I can't find it." Syaoran said panting, even he was having a hard time trying to talk.

"I'll call for time."

They nodded in acknowledgement, Li readied his sword as Sakura started to chant,

_"Card who has power over time, reveal yourself to me and cease this creature before me."_

The hermit's spinning wheel started to turn it surrounded them as it gradually reduce its speed. The sprite's movements slowed down but it kept on struggling even when the wheel of time has stopped yet Li had no time to be awed, using time was clearly draining a lot of Sakura's magic. He tightened his grip over his sword and thrust it to the sprite, it let out a shrilled banshee-like scream as its form diminished into nothingness.

Syaoran dropped his attention to Sakura, who slopped down the moment the wind was gone. Everything turned back to how it was like nothing happened and a good thing too that there was no one around, everything was back to normal except them.

"You okay?" Li asked dropping down his feet.

He lifted Sakura's face and was relieved that she didn't faint.

"I'm fine. Did we get it?"

"Yes. You got it." He replied brushing aside the stray auburn strands that were invading her paled face. God you're beautiful.

"Here," he said offering his back after he retrieved their bags, which she reluctantly took a bit shy knowing that it's a long walk from there to their house but she didn't have any choice. She tried to stand when the boy was retrieving their gust-blown things but her knees shook badly.

"Am I heavy?"

"No."

She giggled at his reply, almost forgetting her exhaustion and their encounter with the sprite that caused it. Maybe love really is everything. They made a pretty good sight, her arms circled around his neck, his bag dangling in her hands and hers on her back as the boy carried her glancing sideways whenever he had a chance. Their faces were so near it would probably make the girl's brother erupt and his friend amuse.

------------------------ 

"You made a pretty nice entrance." A girl dressed in a Tomoeda uniform spoke as she swayed on one of the kiddie swings beside the King Penguin slide, which a while ago was being occupied by two other.

"It was only appropriate since she IS the cards' mistress" Lance replied standing a foot away from the girl. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed not bothering to look at the person he was with.

"Oh yeah? But she won't be for long. I wonder if Xiao Lang knows about me? He is after all, Yelan's son." She asked herself since the other didn't seem to pay any attention to anything nor anyone.

"I do not approve of your idea." He finally replied. "She passed Yue's test and changed the Clow cards into hers. I find no point in giving her a burden again. I don't think she deserves anything like this."

"In a sense, yes. She doesn't deserve what's about to happen but if she is strong maybe she won't have to die but-" she raise a card, it looked like the shadow card but it held a huge scythe on its deformed hands, the symbol of death. "It seems that fate has already decided. someone WILL die.". She laughed a maddening laugh that echoed through the vacant park.

"This isn't good.." Said a deep voice from amongst the trees, its owner's eyes fixed on the girl. He was a few pace away yet the girl who supposedly had such magic didn't sense him, but Lance did. He glanced at him and the boy greeted him with a kindred smile, he smiled back and felt partly relieved.

"Everything will be alright, Sakura" he whispered to himself and turned to look back at the boy but he was gone. He won't tell his mistress about this. The boy is his only hope of turning back to who he was and to avoid doing something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"And so he is here as well, isn't he?" the girl sharply looked at him. "Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun"

He got careless; he looked away not wanting his mistress to read more of his thoughts. "Didn't you say that he is not of consequence?"

"He isn't but he could be a bit of a nuisance after all he is that Clow Reed's copy. This is getting interesting by the minute. should we do it tomorrow?"

His mistress' words struck him. Tomorrow. His mind raced knowing her mistress was mocking him in asking if he minded.

"Well?" she pretended to wait for an answer. She was waiting for him to say that he won't, that he can't. It would be fun, she thought in her twistedly cruel mind.

"Whatever you say, Mistress Gwen" he replied in gritted teeth. All he could do now was hope that she wasn't as weak as he had seen her to be a while ago.

Someone please...save her...save me.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2 

**Welcome Home**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the nenth time after letting her down to stand on her own.

"I'm fine." she answered flashing him her forced smile but the boy could tell she was shivering. Their gazes were locked on to each other and what little comfort it gave them, they were thankful for. The events of that day weren't anything near the ones they have faced before and what's most bothering was that they knew it was only the beginning. The fear they have been suppressing since they left the park, they were feeling now. The mysterious boy's threat struck deep to the very bone and worst, Syaoran could tell it wasn't hollow and THAT scared the hell out of him.

"Syaoran," Her voice interrupted his darkening thoughts. "Would you like to stay here for dinner? I'm cooking."

"Won't I be intruding?"

"Iie." She answered shaking her head.

"In one condition…" he grinned at her "You have to let me help you cook"

"Hoe?!!!"

--------------------------------

"Really Syaoran, you don't have to do this you're my guess after all." Sakura insisted while stirring the soup she was making.

"I'ts ok, I'm used to working in the kitchen anyway." he persisted handing Sakura the vegetables he chopped. Sakura put them in, turned the stove off then turned to help Li finish with the crab dressing.

"There! We're finished. See, it's easier if we do it together."

Sakura was on the verge of giving Syaoran another hug when her stuff-toy came hovering around them, or better yet, on their just-finished dish.

"Yo! Sakura!! What's cooking?" he exclaimed not taking notice of what he had just interrupted.

"Omai!!!!" he wailed with his dreamy eyes. He had obviously fallen in-love with the crab.

"Still greedy as ever."

"What?! What's this gaki doing here?!"

"Who are you calling a brat? You!!! " Another glaring contest started.

"Kero-chan!!" Sakura broke out. "You shouldn't go downstairs. Oniichan and Yukito-san will be coming in any minute now."

"How come HE gets to eat!"

"Tadaima!!" Touya's voice tore through the eruption of insults in the kitchen.

"Eh!" both Li and Keroberos jumped back. Kero hid behind Sakura just before Touya poked his head into the kitchen. He pryingly scrutinized the kitchen with his cat-like eyes then focused his vision at Li.

"You again!" Touya exclaimed after seeing the boy next to her sister. The 2nd round of the glaring battle began and this time Sakura just let out a sigh. The two halted and looked at her so she was forced to put up her usual cheery face. She was still feeling dehydrated from using Time back in the park.

"Don't mind me! hehehe!" she faked " I'll go change my clothes, be down in a minute."

escaped.. She mentally put in.

"That thing. how come you always carry it with you, don't they confiscate that in school?"

If it were anymore possible, Sakura's face turned paler than before.

"C'mon Touya. Sakura's no longer a child to be playing with stuff toys, right Sakura-chan?" Yukito interjected saving Sakura from more of her brother's teasing.

Touya knew kero wasn't just a stuff toy, he knew his sister wasn't just an ordinary 7th grader and the only thing he couldn't accept was that his sister was no longer a little girl. Maybe he is over-protective as Yuki would always says he is but after their mother's death he just didn't want to loose anyone anymore.

It only takes a word from his friend to have him drop the subject. Yukito had his share of his sister's secret agendas but he didn't want to push Sakura into telling him everything. It was probably enough for him to know that she has her own guardians to protect her. But a big brother would always be a big brother.

Sakura raced up the stairs after a signal from Yukito told her that he'd handle the rest. Touya slept back to the kitchen with a distorted face. Yukito had his way again.

It wasn't long before Yukito joined them into the kitchen and was surprised to see the two bombs not budging an inch.

"Oh, Hello again, Li-kun" he plainly greeted disregarding the awkwardness in the air. Syaoran returned the greeting and turned towards the dishes.

"oi! And what do you think you're doing?" Touya asked plainly unlike the way he used to talk to the boy.

"I'm cleaning up." He returned with the same tone, the idea of his girlfriend's brother and him being chums never stuck him amusing.

"Good idea. I'll set the table ready for dinner." Yukito interrupted. The two visitors had their way leaving Touya too overtaken to have any more remarks whatsoever that he ended up just helping.

"Dinner's ready!" he called out to his sister who had been taking too much time for someone who's just changing clothes.

"Sakura's really growing up fast, isn't she?" Yukito uncalled for remark had Touya frowning again just when Li's face slept into view and that too was shot with his usual death glare. Although the boy appeared to be clueless of the topic.

---sakura's room ---

"HONTO???!!!"

"Sshhhh." Sakura gestured at the loud stuff animal.

"honto?" it repeated with a smaller voice.

"Yes. And I'm afraid that even Syaoran or me couldn't have defeated him if he attacked us at that time."

"hmmm.. But I didn't feel anything the whole day and I suppose Yue didn't either 'coz if he did, he should've rushed there immediately since Yukito is within the area right?"

"I don't know. but to tell the truth I couldn't feel his presence there even when he did showed himself. Could he be a g-g-g-gho-"

"Ghost?"

Sakura jumped back clutching her pillow in her arms.

"The brat was with you right? Then he should be able to tell if that was a ghost or not, right? Maybe we should talk with Yue about this."

"But how? Oniichan is-"

"Oi! Kaijuu dinner's ready!!" she heard her obnoxious brother call out to her again.

"eh???" Kero blurted after seeing his mistress' scary face.

Sakura stomped down ready to fight, only to meet up with three puzzled faces.

"You took so long but didn't change your clothes?" Touya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hoe???!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**--------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
My Story  
-------------------------------- **  
  
He slowly rolled on to the side of the bed to see the girl sleeping beside him. He felt nothing. His mistress was beautiful with delicate pale skin and astonishing black hair but he felt nothing. She was just using him and he plainly existed for her amusement.  
  
>>>Flashback  
  
Gray feathers flew across the grassy field with the crescent moon hanging above the starry sky. She was the very first thing I took noticed of. A little girl smiling at me. She held a staff from which I felt strange just by looking at. A black staff with a moon and a sun's symbol molded on its top and she held it. a little girl held it. She smiled at me but I felt strange. I shivered.  
  
"Your wings are beautiful." She told me. I glanced at it and saw gray feathers swaying with the midnight wind.  
  
"who are you" My first words I shakily spoke.  
  
"I am Gwen, your mistress and you are Lance. You will serve me as my protector and guardian of my clow cards" She told me and somehow I felt as if I had to obey.  
  
It has always been like that. I do as I was told never daring to question her, I didn't feel the need to. She told me she cherished me and didn't want to create another guardian, who should've had the symbol of the sun. Sometimes I find myself pondering at the thought of having someone else as a companion but she made it clear that she wanted only me to serve her and no one else. And so I have been alone all my life.  
  
She gave me a lot of books to read or maybe just to bind me in her quarters. I was never allowed to wander around the temple until she gave me permission and there were little chances that she let me. Each time that I was to go back inside I'd look up and see all the birds flying and wonder if they were created just to tease me. I have the same wings but I was never permitted to use them. I pictured myself like that angel I saw in one of the books she gave me. The angel did something bad and so he was punished and was chained in a dark cell for so long that when he got out he didn't want to see any light. But I didn't do anything bad did I?  
  
Once, I looked in the mirror and saw someone like me. He had wings but it was white unlike mine and his hair a shinning white silver but it was like my vision of him overlapped with another. The other was a being a bit smaller than him with gray hair and glasses. He always had a smile on his face for which I envied him. He always seemed so happy being with him, Touya was his name, the one like me called him that often times that I figured it was his name. Touya… Touya. And there was another whose face kept appearing in my head even after I stopped looking at the mirror. I think they called her Sakura. She's beautiful but it wasn't only her face. My mistress is beautiful too. That is what I thought from the time she first summoned me but this girl was different in every way. She shone like the brightest star I have ever seen. When I saw her I felt something well up inside of me… warmth. I never felt such warmth before even when my mistress slept with me. My mistress would smile at me often but it wasn't anything like this girl's, which seem to promise comfort and happiness making everyone around her feel so. light. My mistress eyes were shinny dews of black but Sakura's eyes were much more astonishing, it reflected innocence, my mistress' eyes were seductive, mean, they were never kind to me.  
  
"Lance, Lance"  
  
"…" Her voice made me loose the warm feelings I felt for the first time in my life.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I walked towards her. I am a soulless creature without a heart to love, hope or a mind of my own. I am a mere puppet… her puppet.  
  
"Just where have you been hiding to my love?" she taunted him running her hands on the boy's face.  
  
"I-I wanted to see the outside world. Why can't I go outside the shrine wherein the outside world is very beauti-"  
  
"NO! it is only me you should admire! You are mine!" her eyes suddenly softened "but if it is what my love wish then we will go outside... to Tomoeda. Isn't that the place you were referring to as beautiful?"  
  
He smiled inwardly giving in to Gwen's caressing hand. But part of him was afraid, her mistress would never do anything to please him nor grant his wishes. She allowed him to go yet he knew there was something she wanted in return. He was afraid of what she would ask but he remembered Sakura's face and was filled with hope that everything will be all right.  
  
>>>End of flashback  
  
::you have an unbeatable spell 'everything will be all right'::  
  
He jerked awake. Who's voice was that?" He shook his head hoping it'll jog his memory and remember whose it was but without avail.  
  
"You are awake?"  
  
He looked at the person standing before him and thought that wasn't necessary for it was always her face he sees every time he would open his eyes. He wanted his eyes closed for then he sees the girl…Sakura.  
  
"You should forget the girl you are pondering about, you know?"  
  
"…" I felt my heart beat so fast as I turned to look at my windows, afraid of seeing any glimpse of light in them but the sun's rays were making their way through the blinds of the apartment window. Oh God its morning!  
  
"Well I'm going… I wouldn't want to be late for school and miss Sakura's last smile now, would I?" she turned to leave laughing her usual laughter. It was sickening. He fell back to his bed and closed his eyes. Sakura..


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Truth Be Told  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning has never been this fun since she had first summoned Lance, the first morning she woke up with him beside her like a faithful pet, she thought as she walked towards her school but she saw the sun and somehow it reminded her of that person whom she knew would be trouble.  
  
"Ohayo," A voice greeted her coming from nearby tree.  
  
She looked up and saw the person she had been dreading to even think of a while ago but he could never interfere her especially when she knows one precious little secret he'd be begging her to keep.  
  
"Ohayo," she greeted back with the same courteous expression which she knew was as fake as his.  
  
"Would you mind if we talk for a while, Ms. Gwen Gale." He jumped down and landed on both feet in front of her making sure she sees straight through his glasses.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun or is it Clow Reed." She said in more of a statement than question. "I have never ever been late to my class and I don't intend on being late today. ESPECIALLY today." She directed his eyes away from his smirking at herself and was about to pass him when he caught a hold of her arm.  
  
"Don't ever lay a finger on her, Gwen. You don't know who you'll be up against."  
  
"How kind of you to warn me," she said with much taunt on her voice, "but don't you think you're better off warning her than me?"  
  
Somehow she had him loose his grip and brushed pass him not looking back. Eriol's eyes narrowed, he should've known it'd lead to this. He released his staff and that got the girl's attention.  
  
"You've changed Eriol," She looked at him seemingly amused of his sudden resort to a duel. "You'd really fight me thinking I'd back out on my plan? You really value her that much?"  
  
She waited for an answer but the boy just stood there, a stoic expression on his face. You can't beat me. You're just a replica, she thought as she examined his face. The real Clow would never wear such an expression. He would always smile even in the darkest situation with his knowing grin and eyes that barely gave away anything other than pleasure. He was head strong and very much sure of himself unlike you now.  
  
"Don't get in the way, Eriol. You know how I tend to loose hold of my tongue, and with all those secrets I know about you. and that girl. You'd be wishing you have never thought of it in the first place."  
  
She saw him sweat even if his face didn't show it. he was nervous. Clow Reed would never have been nervous in any circumstances even in his death. Your not Clow at all. you can only have his powers but you can never ever be him. She looked at him with disgust and anger. He was not even fitted to be called Clow's reincarnation and that's probably why that little girl got hold of the Clow Cards. Its because he turned out weak, not even half of what Clow Reed used to be.  
  
"I don't have time for you, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun. You're just a little boy now and you even dared asking Sakura to part your powers with that other copy, Kinomoto Fujitaka, isn't that what he is called now?"  
  
Eriol didn't budge. He can't believe he's starting to regret what he did. Back then he only thought of living a normal life and now because of his selfishness he was left without a way to protect his friends. And Gwen knew the very secret he had planned to keep to his grave.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" She laughed at her own cruel joke. She has taken a couple of steps away from him when she decided to face him again with another face.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, you know I would never hurt you." She spoke softly this time. "You and I are the same after all. Typical isn't it? Clow loved Yue, a being who existed only because of his powers. I have loved mine and You, you created her and let her live her own life. Only proves how twisted we are, doesn't it? But then again we all have the same blood after all." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Eriol was left, his wand has lost its true form and has returned to a key, his eyes was closed but not like it used to when he was confident knowing what's going to happen next. Now, he was as lost as he could ever have himself be. All he could think of now was her. Gwen was right he treasured her so much that he had let her live a normal life when he knew he could've been happier with her by his side. Even when he had the chance to set things straight between them he chose not to and it was because he love her that much. He didn't have to see her now to know she's happy. But now that he doubts everything that he and not as Clow did in the past, he wondered how he would face them again. It was only logical to think of the worst- case scenario at this point. It's true and he knew it, Gwen wouldn't deliberately hurt him but it was just as well. If he interfered she would and that's what she unspokenly told him.  
  
"Twisted. maybe we are that. But now I see that you are more than that, you're obsessed and its not true that we're the same. Obsession will always be different from love."  
  
-----------  
  
"Eriol?!" He knew who it was from a mile off, her cheery voice and the sound of dashing roller skates from afar, no one could ever be as carefree and lively as her.  
  
"Sakura," he said in a low voice preparing a cheerful face to greet her, which came as naturally.  
  
"I knew it was you!!" she threw him a big hug in her excitement that they almost fell.  
  
"I knew it was you too."  
  
Syaoran joined them after a while. He was trailing behind Sakura before she went dashing towards their friend. Eriol's presence only proves how grave their situation is getting, he thought.  
  
"It's been a long time Li-kun"  
  
"Yeah," he said nodding at him. He saw how his aura has depleted since they had fought against him, and even more after he parted his powers with Sakura's father. He understood that it was the order of reincarnation. He shouldn't have had the full memory of his past in the first place had his magic not exceeded the rules but now. He wonders if he could even remember much from his past.  
  
"Are you just visiting? Where are you staying now? Oh!! I can't wait 'til Tomoyo sees you!!" Sakura shot bullets of questions at him that he had to try hard and recall which to answer first.  
  
::Eriol, we have to talk:: Syaoran had to interject.  
  
::Its good that you've learned to use telepathy, my cute descendant::  
  
"eh, Syaoran? Aren't you glad to see Eriol again?" Sakura inquired after seeing Li's deformed face and his eyes shooting daggers at the older boy.  
  
"Don't call me that!" He said out loud losing his concentration.  
  
"Call you what?" Sakura let out in confusion.  
  
Eriol gave out a laugh. It was good that he got to see them again. Sakura's confused face and Syaoran's annoyed one was enough to make him see light in his darkened sight. But sometime later he had to think of a way to protect these precious moments that he was fond of.  
  
"C'mon Eriol, Syaoran! We have to go find Tomoyo before class starts!"  
  
"Go on ahead and look for Tomoyo, Sakura I'll wait here with Eriol, she might not even be here yet we're an hour early after all."  
  
"Okay," she replied then gave him a quick peck on the cheeks that had his face bursting with shades of red.  
  
Sakura giggled away to their changing room.  
  
"She grew more beautiful since I last saw her."  
  
"Eriol, we should talk." Syaoran put in a serious voice and turned to face Eriol who just nodded eyes still fixed on to where Sakura has gone. Somehow he still can't help but feel jealous whenever this boy was around.  
  
A.N. This is the revised chapter 4. not very much changed but well this ones better (I think) 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 5**

**Everything in the Past**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is - what was this place called again?"

"Hong Kong, Keroberos, This was where my mother used to live."

"Hong-Kong is it? Boy, the street sure gets so crowded here so early in the morning."

"Hush, Keroberos, if you don't want people to get curious at a talking doll." Yue put in, in his monotone voice. His face was dimmed with a brown cloak not wanting prying eyes to see his silver hair.

"See! That's what I hate about going to places I always get to be in this body! Why don't you turn Yue into a doll next time and I'll wear the cool cloak."

Their company let out a muffled laugh at the toy's last remark. Maybe he would give it some thought. Next time. He himself was forced to wear what normal people did, or at least what a normal English foreigner would in that country, but wore a dark coat to hide them all in. He was crazy, Keroberos had said so before they left for Hong Kong but it was fun pretending he was one of them for a while.

Yue had given up making the stuffed-guardian shut up. They both look suspicious anyway even without the small voice that kept voicing his complaints and poking his head out once in a while from their master's coat pocket. But their master never seemed to mind if his ever so pleasant face was any indication.

"I'm sorry, did you get hurt?" he watched as his master apologize to a little kid. He knew she deliberately bumped into him just like the last two men did thinking they could get away with stealing. He wanted to pierce them with his crystal-ice peaks but his master told him not to and that they had what was coming at them. For all he knows they could've turned into a piece of coin by now.

"And what did you let her steal this time?" came an inquiry from his pocket.

"Oh, a little present." He simply replied as they kept on their way through the crowd.

The girl halted after running a mile off from the stupid foreigner that was probably broke by now. She took his pouch and he never felt a thing. What a very stupid man, she thought. Maybe looks weren't everything. She opened the pouch and was so eager that she dug both of her hands to pull every penny in there but her hands felt none, instead the pulled out a red cardinal. The bird looked at her with dewy black eyes that she was so awed and frightened that it would go from her open palms but it didn't. It was the same cardinal that she marveled upon from bird-street the day before and now she held it. She never held anything she considered so precious her whole life but now.

"That man was a magician!" she gasped in realization.

--------

"Yes, the man was a magician. a very very great magician." She laughed at her resurfacing memories. If she only knew who he was back then she would've preferred her hands be cut than attempt to steal from him. She was the one who was stupid, stupid enough to fall for such an impossible man. But back then when she was just a petty street-rat, an ounce of kindness meant more than a shinny penny no matter how many they were.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Did you get hurt?" She found the same words spoken to her ages ago being thrown at her again now, by the owner of the same magical cards the man before created.

"No, no I'm fine. Its my fault, I wasn't paying attention." ...Only difference was now she was attempting to steal not her money but something worth far more expensive than anything in the world, her life in addition to her Clow cards.

She watched her go, bowing to her once more to say she's sorry which she regarded with a smile. They were that close and she still didn't sense her power; the current mistress of the cards wasn't even fit to hold it. It was probably all just child's play for her, save the world, fall in-love, having anything there was to ask for. She was just a spoiled little girl that knew nothing of the real world, the place where she had no choice but to live through until that man saved her.

"I think I know where to start, Clow Mistress… just watch everything with all your heart…"

-----------

"She's following us, Clow. I told you not to play you're tricks on her." Keroberos found himself the only one who seems to care. Yue had been looking so stiff since they started on the long flight of stairs towards the shrine while his master showed no notice of his arguments. He turned to look again and saw the same girl trying to hide her bushy hair out of sight but failing miserably. He shook his head, there was probably no point worrying about her.

They reached the entrance of the shrine. The main hall was enormous with wall painted red and golden engraves of dragons and beasts from ancient times. The entrance pillars were carved with the symbol of the crescent moon. wh where a lady greeted them. Clow took him out of his pockets and released him of his false form as Yue savagely took off his cloak and spread his wings. He was never patient with these things.

"We shouldn't have done that, I told you, that girl from the market she's still following us."

"Master Clow," Yue ensued but were both silenced.

"Everything is fine." He assured the two. But even that didn't ease them. Yue had felt it too, the girl wasn't just an ordinary thief or child for that matter.

"Master Clow, Mistress Li has been waiting for you." The lady led him off while two more came to lead the other two to the guess room. They didn't seem to mind their form nor did they look at them much.

"Yue," Kero mumbled still pursuing their latter topic but Yue just kept his vision straight.

The ladies brought them to their supposed guest room.

"You may stay here while Master Clow attends to our Mistress. The others will bring your tea in awhile."

"Make mine sweet! And some sweets too!"

"Keroberus!" Yue tried to tame his gluttonous friend but the servants had already left to abide his wishes. "You really should learn to behave yourself."

"You're just envious that you can't eat."

"Hn." This kind of argument never really got them anywhere for as soon as Keroberos has gotten the upper hand Yue would keep his insults to himself.

"Yue," the other guardian put in a serious tone, "The little girl a while ago-"

"I know." he replied finding a place to lean on, he was never one to sit around. "She has the Master's blood. I can feel enormous powers emanating through her."

"But she was just - a street kid. Why would master's family disregard her? Unless.."

Their conversation was cut-short, the girl they were referring to a while ago just came crashing through the door (literally crashing). Yue, on instinct, shove her away from the debris before more of it sears through her skin. The other servants were after her, probably took notice of her when she tried to enter their premises. Most of them were carrying rakes and pointed spears, all these to seize a little girl?

Keroberos positioned himself to cover them.

"Sirs, you do not know what you're doing that is an evil child." They had tried to reason. Kero knew part of what their saying must've been true, even he could feel a different aura from the girl but he looked at pointed spears and rakes, surely there was no need for such.

"We will handle her."

Even Kero was surprised on Yue's sudden decision but his firm voice made the other servants leave. The other guardian looked at his with doubtful eyes.

"Get off me! Let me down!" the girl protested and struggled against Yue's arms that he had to put her down before she hurt herself even more.

The girl dashed away the moment her feet struck the ground not minding the wooden spikes that lay carelessly on the floor.

"What happened Keroberus?"

"That little girl, Yue, she...controlled you."


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 Everything Wrong 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class has started, Eriol is already sitting on his appointed place in the classroom and so are the others but still the occupant of the vacant seat in front of him was nowhere to be found.

Where are you…Tomoyo 

He could see distress in Sakura's face and that worried him more, while Li was still looking at him the same way as he had when he first met him but there was really nothing he could do about that… nothing if he wanted his secret kept. He can't believe how that woman has gotten a hold of him just by knowing that, normally he'd just let her do as she wanted and let fate take its course wherever it wanted, that was what he had wanted it to do afterall, that was what he expected when he gave up half of his powers… that and to live a normal and peaceful life. But it seems fate is taking its course on farther than he had asked for.

::Why won't you tell us what you know:: Syaoran's psychic voice was even more desperate than when he had asked him questions this morning. Questions that he evaded as fast as they came to the point that he actually answered none.

::You are to be head of the Li clan… why do you insist on asking for my help. I'm just a boy now.:: the last words just came too fast for him to hold. Gwen's words were partly true… his memories of the cards, Keroberus… Yue… most were deteriorating if not gone already. He even doubted if he was just refusing to answer the questions Li was throwing at him or if it was because he no longer have the answers.

::Because I'm also just a boy… but unlike you I don't want to make that an excuse not to be able to protect the ones I care about::

Eriol didn't answer and he took it Syaoran didn't expect him to. 

You're not the only one desperate for help… 

----

Class 7-A 

"Ga-ru, Gwen?" the teacher called for the second time but there was no response.

"Is she absent?…" the teacher thought aloud marking her attendance sheet.

"I think I saw her a while ago, Tsuzumi sensei… in the music room." One of the students voiced out gaining acknowledgement from another one who claimed to have also seen her.

"I see… It's odd of her to be skipping classes. Tell me if she comes in later okay, Izumi?"

"yes, sensei."

----

Music Room 

_            "kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku_

_  kata wo   tsutsumu yo_

_  chiheisen no mukou kara_

_  aruite kuru   hito wo mitsumete'ru_

_  koko ni kite"_

_"hikaru   ishi wo   hitotsu kette mita_

_  koko ni kite"_

"Very beautiful indeed, Tomoyo-chan." Gwen applauded levitating down from a tall bookshelf to near the other girl whose eyes seem to have lost their shine.

She came nearer until their noses almost touched staring at the other girl's blank eyes her hand caressed her face musing as she noted at how their features were almost the same.

"I wonder if Eriol was thinking of me when he made you…" she musingly backed away, eyes still fixed at her doll her fingers fiddling with its hair.

She waved her other hand and the piano started to play by itself, soft tunes of a lullaby soon filled the hollow room as she walked farther from her unmoving captive letting the lock of hair she had been fiddling with drop. A mocking grin plastered on her face still as she sat herself at a desk directly in front of the other girl as if daring her to make a move knowing she couldn't.

"Sing." She commanded.

A single word said and Tomoyo obeyed singing to what the haunted piano was playing to, a tune she knows all too well… the song she sang for her bestfriend, for Sakura. Gwen closed her eyes as if to enjoy the voice of her songbird laying her head arrest on her hands.

Tomoyo continued to sing, never failing to catch every tune. She continued to sing at the same pace even when tears found their way down her cheeks staining her ivory face. She continued to sing holding back more tears that threatened to pour out.

----

Lunch Break 

Sakura excused herself as her friends surrounded her, all obviously concerned as to why Tomoyo was absent without any notice She told them reassuring words and made it all seem believable by flashing them her cheerful face. This façade of hers was becoming a really tiring habit. Smiling as if nothing was wrong… smiling as if she was certain Tomoyo was safe when she could feel it inside her that something IS wrong.

It was bad enough that her bestfriend had been in trouble all too many times because of her but now she couldn't find a way to even make certain of anything.

"Sakura…" Syaoran approached her uncertain of what to say or do.

"She's in trouble, Syaoran. I just know she is." Her voice cracked as soft sobs escaped her throat. "…and I don't know how to help her. I don't even know where to look for her!" Her next words were muffled in the boy's chest as he held her close giving what little comfort he could offer. He hated to see her cry, it was the only time in his whole life that he feels so helpless.

Eriol saw everything from afar with a saddened face… he wanted so much to help them but there was merely much left of his past memories to even formulate a spell.

Darkness is coming upon us too soon I'm afraid… 

His face lit up just as soon… maybe there IS still a way. 

"What's that?" Syaoran asked noticing a glow emanating from the girl's pocket.

He let go of her, handing her his hanky certainly not for the first time, which she willingly took drying her face then shakily reaching for her pockets with the other hand. Syaoran inched closer a little more just so no one else sees whatever it is that was glowing.

Sakura carefully put it out, "The Shadow!" the two chorused.

"Yes, you can order it to track down Tomoyo's shadow!" Li announced as fast as realization came to him.

Sakura smiled her real smile giving Syaoran a quick hug before they dashed to a more secluded place. On the way they passed Eriol but even Sakura was too overwhelmed to notice as they were also going so fast.

Everything will be alright Mistress Sakura… 

Syaoran had noticed him eyeing them but purposely ignored him maybe he was being immature about this but Sakura considered him a very dear friend yet he acted like he wasn't even affected by anything that's happening.

"5 more minutes 'till the students start going back to class… let's hurry." Syaoran urged keeping an eye out for anyone who might come bursting out from the corner.

"Its still a bit bright but it has to do." She summoned the card and in an instant a frailly pool of merely visible shadow laid on the floor.

Shadow that dwells in the dark find a path that's leads to where a friend is in need… 

Without another word said the puddle of black started to move swiftly but careful enough not to move directly to where light sears through.

"Let's go… it'll find its way back to you later." Syaoran hissed feeling more uncomfortable since they're standing in front of the girl's comfort room.

Sakura giggled seeing his uneasy face.

-----------------------

Music Room 

"Look Tomoyo-chan… you're friend has come looking for you." Gwen taunted watching as the black puddle merged with her captive's shadow.

"Scram! You!" she exclaimed shooing shadow like she would a dog.  

She snorted as she watched the pitiful thing knowing things would be far more interesting when it gets back… 

"Stop crying Tomoyo-chan… you'll see them all soon enough besides we don't want them to see you like this." She pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping the other girl's face.

"We will always be pretty… prettier than anyone in this world."

Iie… Sakura would always always be the cutest… 

"and how would you know that?… dolls don't know a thing about what's beautiful and what isn't." She abruptly took her hand back.

"Just wait… you'll see she isn't as pretty as Clow thought she is… as HE made you believe she is." 

_Let's see how beautiful she'd still be after tears are running through her cheery face… wait and see my dear, she won't be as pretty…I'm telling you she won't!_


End file.
